Awakening of a strange tactician
by Possessed Tacticians
Summary: This is the story of an amnesiac tactician with a crazy obsession over Owain, tomes, and probably more Owain. With no recollection of her life before a mysterious encounter in a field, what does she do to recover her memories? How about join a group of strangers that she didn't even know, in an attempt to protect the entire continent? (Fire Emblem Awakening - sort of a retell)


**Okay. This is my first fanfiction on this account. And as well as that, I haven't been properly writing fanfictions for about, I don't know, three or so months, so my writing isn't exactly up to scratch or as long as I want it to be...**

**This is also my first time properly posting a Fire Emblem Awakening fanfiction that I am truly proud of online, and I hope it's okay!**

**When it comes to the F!Avatar's (Megan's) appearance, it should be on this story's cover art.**

* * *

_Give in..._

"Huh?"

_Give in..._

"Who is there?!"

_I said to give in..._

"Show yourself!"

_GIVE IN..._

"NO!"

_You've brought this upon yourself, girl..._

"G- Go away!"

A cold hand slipped onto the person's shoulder, a girl of about seventeen years old, who was grasping onto a tome, her hands shaking. Her brown hair slightly fell into her face, before she felt herself be forced around.

Her eyes then looked directly into the shadowy person's eyes, before they went wide in shock. "B- But you... Look just like-!"

"_You, I know... But you aren't going to realise that soon..."_ The cold grasp on her shoulder grew tighter, before her eyelids began to droop.

"Nngh..."

"_No... No, this isn't right... NOOOOOOO!"_

Almost in slow motion, the girl's hand opened, and began to shake. Her tome fell down to the ground with a light thud. The sword which she also held onto slipped to the ground, leaving a neat cut on her foot, luckily not too deep for it to be a serious injury. She then fell back herself, making the person's grip on her arm loosen.

"_No... She wasn't strong enough! Sh- She was too weak! But... That means... GAH! I SHALL HAVE TO WAIT!" _The shadowy person then frowned, before turning around. "_... Fate shall bring her to me. No matter what is done... No matter what is said... She shall be mine..."_

* * *

"Yo-'r- on- o- -s n-... M—an?... C-n y—h-ar m-?..."

I shook my head then, unsure as to what was going on. My vision was blurry, and my hearing impaired. I shook my head, before reacting to what someone had said. "Huh?"

"You're one of us now, Megan. You seemed to have zoned out almost. Your focus suddenly vanished. From the other side of that dark barrier, your husband and son kept sending worried glances in our direction when I asked if you were okay."

I gave the blue haired man who was grasping onto his sword a weird look.

_Husband? Son? But... I'm only like, nineteen? At least I look nineteen. Gods, I must be really young looking if I am older..._

I shook my head, before acting as though I knew what was going on. "So, what are we doing now?"

"Him. We've got to fight hi- Brace yourself!" I looked up, and noticed that there was an attack, and it was coming straight at me. Eyes wide, I didn't know what to do. However... I seemed to lose control of my body from then. I was acting without even knowing what I was doing.

My tome was almost instantly in my hands, and I was stood as though I was prepared for this fight. Thoron. Sweet, that's the tome I have the most confidence in using, which is good. I felt myself grin when my hand started sparking with electricity, and sending out a blast of it. I never knew that I was this strong...

Moments later, I noticed that the fight was getting very hectic. The blue haired man was trying to attack the grey skinned man who seemed to be our opponent. The grey skinned man as attacking back. But then... I noticed something... His outfit... The colours... The style... It sort of resembles... My outfit...

But how is that possible?

Then, I noticed how the battle seemed to be coming almost one sided.

"CHROM!" I yelled out as my ally got knocked to the ground, and the grey skinned man smirked.

So... The blue haired man is called Chrom, eh?...

Anyway, he looked in trouble. He was about to get injured. So, when he shot a blast at Chrom, I used Thoron to intercept it. And that is when trouble began to stir.

I glanced at the other side of the barrier. People were getting attacked and were fighting frantically. There was five people by the barrier. Two of them seemed to keep giving me worried glances. And then... One of the two noticed that the other was about to get injured though, and dived in the way. I couldn't help but feel choked by the blood that was there then.

The younger of them, the one not injured, teared up then. He looked towards me with tears pouring down his face. The barrier was barely see though though, and I didn't know if he could see my sorry reaction.

Chrom put his hand on my shoulder then, before frowning. "Owain is injured... Morgan will be too upset to fight. We need to finish off here. Quickly."

"..." I felt a bit... Strange then. It was almost as though I desperately wanted to finish things here. But then, this is just a dream, right? Yes, I think so. It is all a dream. This won't affect my life in any way, shape or form. Ha, yes, this is just a figment of my imagination. I smiled then, before I realised that the fight was continuing. That was when I lost control of my body again then.

The fight was back on.

Another few attacks were sent from both sides. Nobody was left unscathed. My arm was singed, and it was hard to use it, and what made it worse is the fact that my tome was in my hand.

And then, when I was back with my ally, one of the worst possible things that could happen ended up happening...

An attack.

Directed straight at us.

I was scared. But then, I have no control over my body! Chrom looked happy though...

I mentally gasped then. That sick and twisted-

Our opponent had feigned death to give us a sense of false hope...

Just to attack us!

Within seconds though, I had pushed Chrom to the ground, and my vision had gone completely red. I heard the sound of our opponent fleeing... And then, I felt myself being pulled up. From one side, I could feel a hug being given, and I think the word 'mother'... From my other side, somebody was holding onto my arm to keep me steady.

And then...

A large surge of energy focussed in on my hand...

And shot the person to my left, who was helping me up...


End file.
